Don't bite off more than you can chew
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Bou-chan decides to issue an eating contest. How does it turn out.


_I don't own Ghost Hunt or Cancun Mexican Restaurant (which is a real place with delicious food) GRRR now I'm hungry. lol_

Cancun's Mexican Restaurant had just opened up down the street from the offices of Shibuya Psychic Research. Of course Bou-chan had to go try it but he hadn't wanted to go alone so he invited Mai and John, Ayako invited herself and it turned into the whole crew of SPR going to try the new restaurant.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH THEM!! THEY'RE EVIL BOU-CHAN! EVIL I TELL YOU!!!! Eeevvvviiiiilllll!!!" Mai scream when she found out that Naru and Masako were to join them at the restaurant. Bou-chan just grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in the general direction of the restaurant with the rest of the group tagging behind like a bunch of puppies, well all except Naru and Lin. Puppies would not be the word of choice when describing them.

The restaurant had a festive atmosphere but what made the trip worth being with the evil people was how competitive Bou-chan became. The moment the waiter put the chips and salsa on the table Bou-chan issued an eating contest to all those at the table. Something about the festive atmosphere or just the delicious food made it so that everyone accepted. Though Naru and Lin were stoic about the whole ordeal but all the others got caught up in it, laughing like little children.

"I bet I can eat more salsa then you all can!" Bou-chan yelled out, tortilla chip in hand and grin on his face. Everyone agreed, surprisingly enough even Lin and Naru agreed.

Mai grinned with a slightly evil tint to it. "How about if one of us out eats you Bou-chan, you have to wear a Mexican Fiesta Dress and walk around town for a complete day like that."

"YES! I agree with those conditions." Ayako yelled with a grin and a laugh. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"WAIT!!! What do I get if I win??" Everyone looked at each other, as if thinking of something and discussing it telepathically.

"We will all go to a club and sing karaoke dressed as the opposite sex." Ayako said. Bou-chan nodded in agreement before the shaking of hands commenced.

"Okay. Lets get this on the way!!!" Bou-chan yelled excitedly before beginning to shovel chips and salsa into his mouth. Everyone else was just a second behind him, no one noticing they had an audience of everyone in the crowded restaurant.

Masako was the first to drop from the contest, eyes watering and frantic gulping of water. Ayako dropped out of the contest next, she dropped her head onto the table in front of her with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and whining about how hot it was.

John and Lin dropped out next, nothing as dramatic Ayako's and Masako's display. Naru dropped out next, his eyes tinted red but other than that he was fine.

It was finally down to Mai and Bou-chan. Everyone around the restaurant held their breaths as Mai's face turned red from the heat and Bou-chan's eyes started to water. It was down to the end, both were getting to their breaking points and it was obvious. Ayako, being the nice and supportive person she was, or just not wanting to have to sing karaoke dressed as the opposite sex, she began chanting Mai's name.

"MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! BEAT HIM MAI!" The chant spread through the rest of the small group, well mostly, Lin and Naru stayed out of it. Mai gained heart from the chants as she continued eating while Bou-chan finally stopped, gulping down water as if his life depended on it.

"MAI IS THE WINNER!!!" Ayako yelled over the cheering of everyone around.

Mai grinned, "You know what that means right Bou-chan? Tomorrow you gotta go out and buy yourself a beautiful fiesta dress because the day after that your going around town!" Mai looked like she was enjoying herself.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of their meal without further interesting things happening.

When the day came when Bou-chan was to wear the dress everyone met him in front of SPR office. When he came around the corner wearing a long pink fiesta dress. They watched him come sauntering up the street and he was inches in front of them before they finally broke down into a fit of laughter. Bou-chan scowled at them.

"Lets just get this over with." he grumbled. He looked like a puppy who had just gotten yelled at. He began walking down the street, people breaking out into fits of laughter along the path he walked.

"You know.." Mai said as he got laughed at again and again. "I almost feel sorry for the guy… Almost." With that the gang turned and went into the offices again to enjoy the rest of their already wonderful day.


End file.
